20 Candy Bars
by Lyora
Summary: weddings, blind dates and S-ranked missions. what will happen to Naruto and Sakura when things get a little bit complicated?
1. Swiss chocolate is always the best!

**Disclaimer: Naruto was never mine. (its Kishi's)**

* * *

'Is it Saturday? No wait its Sunday… or Monday'

Sakura groaned and pull herself from the comfy bed to take a look at the clock.

"Its Sunday" her voice came out in whispers. She threw herself back to her warm bed; she didn't want to go outside, it was cold not to mention October is ending so she should've bought new set of warm clothes. Her mom always ended up buying her clothes and outfits but ever since she moved in to her new apartment, she noticed how she was dependent on her mother.

She lift herself up from bed, walked to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water, letting all the last vestiges of sleep fall away she brushed her teeth, she took a look at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess as always. The pink haired kinoichi made her way to the kitchen, making screeching sound with her bunny slippers that she bought a months ago and didn't want to throw away, made her coffee and grabbed a toast and layered some strawberry jelly on it and start munching and taking a sip of the warm coffee. She then started listing the things she should do.

her clothes.

shopping.

some of the medical books to Shizune and the library.

her mother because if she didn't, her dear mother would give her a long lecture that she did not want to her.

She was about to think of the fifth thing to do but a knocking on the door interrupted her thinking.

Sakura opened the door while holding the cup of coffee, she obviously knew who it was, it was her mother, and the moment she unlocked the door her mother started saying how an awful daughter she was for not visiting and something about her relatives and her father being careless and blah blah blah.

The only thing that Sakura was doing the scratching is number 4 on her mental list which was visiting her mother.

"Sakura! Are you even listening to me?!" her mother hissed and raised her voice at the end of her sentence.

"Yes mom, I am listening to you," she said in a lazy tone

"Then you better get dressed we are going to prepare dinner for your aunt and uncle, they are coming to visit today" her mother then took a beeline to Sakura's room.

The medic nin cursed under her breath. Now her mom is gonna walk into her room and see the awful big laundry that she didn't do and her shoes that was scattered all over the place.. She let a groan escape her mouth for the second time today.

But apparently her mother only got out and handed Sakura an outfit. it was a long apricot coloured dress.

"Mom I can't go shopping with you, I have tons of stuff to do" she took another sip of her coffee.

"Come on, we haven't spend time together in long time, and you need to fill that fridge of yours and don't get me started on your shoes—"

"Okaaaaay!" she answered quickly avoiding going to the topic about her messy apartment, she took the dress and went to her room.

she spent the day shopping with her mom, then she went back to her apartment and took the books and headed to the Hokage tower, it was still 1pm so she had time to finish some things in her list on her day off. Yes it was her day off, she asked Tsunade to give her three days to rest, she couldn't remember the last time she took an actual vacation, she was a bit surprised when her master was happy to give her a week but the medic refused, she did not know what to do in a week, so three days were good for her, even more than good.

After she handed the books to Shizune, she noticed how she didn't see her blonde teammate during the whole day, sure it was only… she glanced at nearest clock in the wall, 1:36pm but Naruto would always spend time with her, he always appeared everyday at 11am, which was her break, they filled their hungry stomach with Ichiraku ramen or in any restaurant that she always suggested and had to literally drag Naruto into.

Before exiting Shizune small office she asked her about Naruto's whereabouts, the raven haired woman said that he was on a mission with Kakashi and they were likely to return in two days time.

Sakura didn't expect herself to be surprised, of course he was on mission, but why haven't he told her? He always did. Or maybe he actually informed her about the mission…

She was forgetting stuff, but she couldn't help it, Ino was getting married in a month and she was dragged into any shopping trip because was the maid of honor AND she just moved into her new apartment two weeks ago and she still had unopened boxes to take care of.

She wrecked her mind to check all her conversation with the blonde. Strangely he did not mention any thing about a mission with Kakashi-sensei.

She shoved all her thoughts in the back of her mind and walked to the library and dropped her books there, with that being done she went to her apartment and did all the laundry and collected her shoes.

It was 4pm and she had to go to her parent's place and help her mother preparing dinner for her aunt and uncle. So she wore a cream coloured sweater and maroon skirt with her ninja sandals and walked her way to her destination.

* * *

They were at the dinner table, her dad making jokes and puns, her mom fake laughing and clearly holding her anger at her father, and her aunt was blabbing about other people in her family tree that she didn't care about, while her uncle was chewing his food and nodding at what his wife was saying.

She glanced at her plate, and took a mouthful of tuna, her dad's cooking was always the best. Yes her dad did the cooking. Apparently her mom burned whatever she planned on making, if she learned anything today, it was that now she knew where awful cooking skills came from.

"So Sakura, how come you didn't invite your boyfriend to dinner?" her aunt said breaking her from her thoughts. Oh.. Did the conversation just shifted to her now. She mentally groaned for the third time today, not a very good sign for her first day of vacation.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend" I said in all matter-factly.

"You don't? You're almost 25! I thought kinoichis were married at twenty if not eighteen!" her aunt said. It seems that she ran out of topics and decided to lay her judgmental on me.

"I'm 23" I faked a smile. "And I don't need a boyfriend" I added. Mentally regretting saying that because she was about to drop her lectures and shitty shit speech about marriage.

"Well, darling you need to look for a man, because no one would ask for a relationship when you're thirty" she retorted.

"Relationships are not my priority in the meantime" I shot back. I was seriously in a bad mood, and the relationship talk was the last thing I wanna talk about. Especially with my aunt.

"Our daughter is an excellent kinoichi and we are respect her decisions" my mother took the lead of the conversation. I was a bit rude to my aunt, but she shouldn't shove her nose in my private life and it's been infuriating.

"Of course, she's the Hokage apprentice! And that is such an honor.." I stopped listening to her chitchatting and paid attention to my plate, shoving food into my mouth.

After dinner, I did the dishes while the rest of the folks were at the living room. I said my goodbyes to them, my dad went to the door with me, he said that he was proud of me and kissed me in my cheeks, I knew he was worried about me, ever since I moved out, I gave him a hug and walked to my apartment. I could've used the roofs and would get there in less than fifteen minutes but my body was almost lifeless so walking was good for energy reservation. The moment I stepped in, I felt my body gets heavy from exhaustion; I immediately changed to pajamas, brushed my teeth and my hair. I turned off the lights and lay in bed.

I was waiting for myself to sleep, but the exact opposite was happening. My body was limp and heavy but my mind was actively running. I closed my eyes, the darkness swirling in my vision, I squeezed them shut, and then relaxed, I roll on my side, my eyes landed on the picture of my teammates and sensei.

My mind started recalling all the moments we had as a team, I didn't notice that i was smiling, I let a small laugh, lay on my back and shifted my gaze to the ceiling.

Naruto on a mission, Sasuke is here finally after defeating sealing Kaguya, he came back with his intentions to protect the village, the council were skeptic about his true intention, but nevertheless he had to be punished, he did spent an awful year in prison but then he was back, he was different. I remember Naruto inviting all of us to the babrbeque shop and it was dead awkward. Kakashi-sensei was reading his book, Naruto was waiting for the meat to finish and I was taking sips from the water cup every now and then, Sasuke was silent as he is. But then Naruto started talking about being the Hokage asking Sasuke to take his seat in the council, as the head of the Police Department in Konoha.

I was kind of annoyed that the first thing we discussed about was all the serious stuff, but then again I knew Sasuke wouldn't act himself unless all the concerning matters were discussed. He was silent for a whole minute, taking Naruto's offer into consideration.

He said his famous "Hn" and I never saw Naruto this ecstatic. He threw both his fist in the air shouting "YAAATAAAAA!"

I started laughing automatically and sensei did too, Sasuke let a smirk draw on his face and Naruto started eating all the meat since the awkward wall was destroyed and gone.

I blinked. I knew I wouldn't sleep any time soon, so got up and took a pen and paper and started listing all the things I should do tomorrow.

1. Visit Ino and Tenten.

2. Get sleep so I can handle all the shopping we will do.

I threw the pen and paper on the ground; I was too lazy to returning them to the desk and lay in bed again.

Ino got engaged to Shikamaru three weeks ago after dating for two years. I swear to god she made a whole announcement and threw a party and invited everyone in the hospital, it was fun.

The lazy bum and the drama queen, they were the complete opposite in character; yet they complete each other. My thoughts raced back when Ino and Shikamaru had their first fight. The pig dragged me with her to the bar, she kept complaining and I listened and made a mental note that getting a boyfriend might leave me in the same state as her, but I comforted my best friend, I told her that she should discuss things with him, but she kept going on and on about all the things that she hate about him, it was maddening. I shook her shoulder and told her

"Then what made you love him?"

She was silent for a few seconds, her head was down and started sobbing at this point, she was an ugly crier but I couldn't say that to her, maybe later, but not now, I hugged her and she started saying that she loved him and told me all the things about how he was so nice to her, the talk shifted from her hating him to her loving him. We crashed Tenten's place, we invited Hinata, Shizune and Tsunade, Ino bought sake, and we all how shishou and sake got along very fine, we ordered pizza and talked, played truth and dare, cards and we made a lot of bets that I won. I smiled _'we should hang out all of us, before Ino's wedding'_

The night was long and tomorrow was Monday, Naruto will be back on Wednesday and it was only two days more. '_Wait'_ why do I care if Naruto is back in two days? I asked myself this question, the answer was there, in my mind, buried under million thoughts, but I found it so easily.

I _missed _him.

I missed him _a lot_. And for some reason it wasn't that surprising. The first thing that came to my mind was how I loved the way when he says 'Sakura-chan' the tone he uses to say my name… it was heartwarming.

I imagined him saying my name again, and it was so real, I heard the it again, it was coming from.. I lifted my head to the source of the sound, to the window; there was no one there.

Was I hoping that Naruto would be there? I did imagine his voice but I never thought it would be that real. I did not know but part of me was disappointed in his absence.

I shook my head and stared at the ceiling again. 'Great! Now I can't sleep'

Now that he was on my mind, I don't think I can sleep.

* * *

The next morning i woke up. I was mortified. I had a dream, and not just any dream. It was something that I wanted to slap myself for and convince myself that it was just a simple illusion that my unconscious mind made in my slumber.

I was making love to Naruto in my dream.

Surprised? No. Shocked to the core? Yes. To the point my heart was beating as if I ran nonstop for a whole hour without using chakra in my feet.

I got dressed and had my breakfast and head to Ino's since Tenten and Hinata will be there. The moment I got to her apartment she told me that they both cancelled, Tenten had a mission and Hinata couldn't make it she had a training session with her team that she couldn't cancel, she said they hardly got together. Me and Ino headed to the mall and started going in each store and purchasing whatever she thought she needed, while I was window shopping.

"Sakura you didn't buy anything" Ino said while she was picking a matching bra and panties.

"I don't thing i need anything at the moment" I replied

"It's not about 'needing' something, get something for yourself" I rolled my eyes.

We kept going from store to store, I busied my mind with any new merchandise to avoid thinking about that dream.

Naruto is my best friend, and even if I had the slightest feelings for him, it was not fair-minded to just have feelings for him, first its unfair for him, I confessed to him in the Iron Country and look where that got me! I can't hurt him anymore, every decision I did regarding him resulted in me _hurting_ him, I let him made a promise that he have no right to shoulder and if anything, I don't deserve him.

I was now walking with Ino to the makeup store and she was trying out new colors of lipstick. I didn't notice that my eyes were fixed on this nail polish while my thoughts were roaming about him.

Naruto is the sweetest guy I ever met, he is kind and forgiving and always bring out the best in people, he makes friends where ever he goes. He always ends his sentences with "dattebayo" which is the cutest thing you will ever hear, he has accomplished so many things and he deserves someone that is better.

I sighed. I missed him. I hate to admit it but maybe am growing feelings for him and that was wrong. Because it's not right. if I could trace back where those feelings started, I can't put a finger on it, I don't know if its the moment I saw at the hospital all patched up after his first mission in retrieving Sasuke, or when I saw him after two years from his departure with the Jiraiya-sama, or when at that time I confessed to him, or that time when I saw him appear in front of me when fighting the white zetsus.

And why was I even bringing my hopes up about the fact that he might still have some feelings for me? The poor guy must have moved on, and I wouldn't blame him.

I sighed again.

"Ok, that's it! You better tell me what is bothering you" Ino looked at me with her annoyed expression.

"What?" her question pierced through the building up of my thoughts.

"What in the name of god is wrong with you forehead? You have been sighing all day"

"Nothing is wrong with me pig, I'm just tired"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" she took me by the hand and dragged me to the nearest café. We sat there, I placed all the bags in the seat next to me while Ino sat in the chair in front of me. Knowing that I can't escape from her now, she will start asking me what's wrong and I can't fake anything, first because I am mentally tired and second, she knows my fake expression.

"So talk," she said after we gave our orders.

"What's there to talk about" maybe she will just leave me alone.

"Sakura, if you won't talk I can't help you" she said in a monotone voice

"don't use that tone Ino we're not in the hospital and I'm not one of your patients" I rolled my eyes.

She didn't say anything, she just tapped her foot and grabbed a magazine and started reading.

"Ugh"

She snickered.

"I hadasexdreamaboutnaruto"

Her eyes widened and her face detached from the magazine and almost shouted "You What!" she was smiling I swear.

I nodded, trying to sound cool and nonchalant.

"So? What now? You're dating him?" at that moment the waiter served our beverages and i waited till he went.

"No and I know what you're thinking and no"

"What did you think I was thinking" Ino asked with a sly smile across her face.

"Whatever your mind is scheming its something I don't want to be involved in" I crossed my hands under my chest.

"I won't scheme anything, sheehs Sakura, am I that influential" she huffed

"Well, remember the time when you played match maker with Tenten and Neji" I stated

"That was such a successful mission, and it worked, they're dating" she smiled smugly and took a sip from her coffee.

"Anyway that's not the only thing bothering me" I needed to change the pace of this conversation.

"Then what is bothering you?"

"The fact that your wedding in a month and I didn't get a dress yet" This will definitely distract her.

"YOU WHAT!" she almost choked

She coughed few times and grabbed a napkin to clear her face from any splattering coffee.

"You told me that you bought that dress and you were okay!"

"I lied" I looked away.

"Haruno Sakura, We are going to get that dress right now" she drank her coffee in one gulp and dragged me all the way to the shop while saying that I was her bridesmaid stuff. I was responsible; I handled all the invitations, the hall reservation and the food. Yes that was all me, not that I mind, I actually enjoyed doing this, it was Ino's wedding! We have talked about this ever since we were little, even though we were kinoichi and not all kinoichis get a chance to have a wedding we still dreamed and planned.

Honestly I had the dress reserved, I just didn't do the purchasing, so we purchased it and the shopping ended there. I told her that I reserved it the moment we reached the shop. She said she would set me up a date with this guy and I should not refuse as a punishment,

I went back to my apartment and Ino went to her place.

* * *

Tomorrow was the last day of my vacation, I decided to complete read some novels, till Ino paid a visit, I opened the door, she had this bag in her hands and this mischievous look on her face. I invited her in, and I wasn't surprised at how fast she set me up with a date, but I was not looking forward to it.

She showed me a dress she bought yesterday for me, for this date, but before I could even look at it, I asked her for _his_ identity.

"his name is Jiro Tatsuba, you know the doctor I worked with last week" Jiro-san was an excellent doctor, good-looking, smart and funny. All the nurses were into him, and he was a nice catch for most ladies, _but_ not me.

"And what made you think we would be such a perfect couple? Or are you that desperate for me to bring a date to your wedding?" I said while taking look at the red dress she brought.

"Beautiful isn't it?" ignoring my question.

"It is" Honestly I couldn't wait till I tried it on. I couldn't wait till Naru— _'I need to shut up' _I said to my selfish self.

"I only set you up for your own sake" she threw her arms in the air.

I raised a brow. Asking her to continue her resolution to her schemes.

"Look forehead, you are confused, in relationship wise, you need to clarify your feelings. Go out on this date, and see if you want to start a relationship or not" she said.

"AND, you owe me! So at least do yourself a favor and go!" she added.

She was right. I was confused, my feelings for Naruto are here and my regrets are there and maybe this date could clear everything for me. Maybe my feelings for Naruto will change? Maybe its just a temporary thing? Maybe this Jiro-san is the one.

I asked Ino to zip the back of the dress, and I went straight to the mirror, ignoring any expression she made, the dress was silky red, it was hugging my body, it was comfy and too red, yet red…

"Red suits you," she said

"You always said that, and you are right" I admitted, she was always right when it came to dresses.

"I'm gonna miss you" I added. I felt like crying.

"Come on forehead, stop being all emotional, I am not going any where" she sniffed. She was crying.

"Look at who's being all emotional" I wiped some of the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"At least I got married before you" she teased

I let a shaky laugh, "keep teasing and I will let Tenten be my maid of honor" I said

"No way, I am your maid of honor whether you like or not" she retorted.

"Anyways, we are holding a party at the barbecue shop, but unfortunately for you, you have a date" she added while folding the bag that had the dress in it previously.

"Oh now I get it, you send me off to a date so you can shove all the meat in your mouth pig, typical you"

"Naruto might join us, so enjoy your date?"

"Was that supposed to make me feel bad and angry?"

"I don't know but I felt like saying it"

Great, just great.

* * *

'Swiss chocolate is the best' I said to myself as I added six candy bars in the basket, I looked at other shelves for another chocolate brand and I added four white chocolate bars. I walked to the cashier and placed the basket that was full of all brands of chocolate on the counter.

The cashier was teenager, looked around 17, I noticed him looking at me and then at the basket for a second, I glared at him and he started putting the chocolate in a bag. I huffed

"That will be 32$"

I gave him the card, I caught him staring at me again, I looked at myself, 'oh' I was wearing the red dress that Ino bought and I was wearing a brown jacket over it, but it showed a bit of cleavage, I tightened the jacket around me, he handed me the bag and I glared at him, i saw his hand was shaking, I took the bag and stomped out of the convenient store. _'Did I scare him? His hands were shaking'_ I decided to see how I look when I glare at people; it was the firs thing to do when I come back home.

Little did time passed till I saw a blonde whiskered shinobi shouting my name, it was Wednesday and he was back, a bit late though. I smiled. I waited till he caught up to me.

"hi Naruto"

"hi Sakura-chan" he seemed to keep staring at my dress, I chuckled mentally.

"How's your date?" he asked

'_Oh that was fast'_

"Well, I'm alone and i just bought 50$ worth of candy bars, what do you think?"

"What happened? Did he—"

"I made a mistake," I said bluntly

"What? How" he seemed really confused.

"I told him I was not ready to be in a relationship, seems Ino was right" I continued.

He didn't say anything. Well, I didn't expect him to say something.

"It got weird and awkward" I chuckled.

"Do you want me to cheer you up?" he scratched the back of his head _'its cute when he does that'_

"Yes" I sounded desperate, my excuse is that I didn't see him for three days so, yeah.

We started walking together and then he said, "Guess what Sai said to sasuke?" he was grinning.

I grinned back "What?"

"He said that his hair looks like a duck's ass" he then burst into laughter and I laughed with him, I imagined Sasuke's head and laughed even harder.

It seems like those twenty candy bars I bought were a waste.

A silence fell after our little laughter.

"I'm sorry about your date" he didn't look at me, so I took a step closer to see his expression, I didn't risk taking another step due my feelings that were just there.

"I'm just done with the whole dating thing" I shook my hand.

I felt him letting out deep exhale.

And then it hit me, we were walking together, only inches were separating us, If could scoot closer and our shoulders would touch, that would be- '_bad Sakura, stop acting like a twelve year old and just stop_'

I can't risk thinking that way about him. I stole a glance at him anyway, his shoulders were broad, that empty space was waste, I looked at him to see him staring back at me, I mentally gasped, I felt heart running to my cheeks '_oh my god, I hope am not blushing'_ I cursed in my mind.

Our eyes met. I regret looking at him, I got a good look at his captivating eyes, there were clear blue as the sky, I felt like part of me was downing in them, if anything I should stop being so close to him, part of me was nervous as hell and the other part was telling me to run.

I took a step back to avoid the close proximity.

"I should get back home" I said. Looking at my feet, avoiding his intimidating blue orbs.

We were close to the barbecue shop. He asked to walk me home but I refused, I told him that Ino was holding a party and pointed at the barbecue shop, He ignored my suggestion and insisted on walking me home, I refused telling him I needed time to be alone 'I couldn't risk being close with him' I told myself, because in reality I can't trust myself anymore around with him.

I dropped him off at the barbecue shop and walked. I looked at the clear evening sky, it was full of stars, and I felt like making a mental wish.

'_I wish I could find peace with my heart'_

And then, just then, at that moment, I could've sworn I saw a fallen star. I am not the kind of person who believes in such illusions and signs; I stopped doing that when Sasuke left. When I grew up.

But on an impulse, I walked back to the barbecue shop, I don't know what I was hoping exactly, but going home was not what I was feeling right now.

I saw him standing there, talking to someone, I opened the door fully, my heart was doing somersaults, I was about to take a big step, what ever this step was, it was sudden as if someone injected with a dose of confidence, I glanced at him, he was laughing with someone, raven haired, Sasuke? Nah his hair is not that flat, I leaned in, the person was shorter than him, and it was a she, with him was Hinata, she was touching his shoulder and apparently laughing at his joke. Her pitched giggles were filling the place.

I froze, but only for a second, I did not allow myself to stay there, to be noticed. I walked all the way home, scolding myself, holding my tears that were blurring my vision.

After all, I did need all the twenty candy bars.

* * *

**(edited 28.11.2014)**


	2. a very impossible favor?

**_sorry for the late, REALLY TRULY SORRY _****_and if you have any ideas to add for the story PM me. _**

**_disclaimer: if i owned Naruto i wouldn't make Sasuke cosplay as jack sparrow in the last movie (since sasuke's sketches for Naruto The Last were out) *if later someone is reading this story a year later, feel free to laugh at this lame _****_disclaimer* _**

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Sakura Haruno first destination, at 5am was the training grounds.

To be precise it was 5:02am, I did my morning rituals that was washing my face with cold water, brushed my teeth and combed my ever so messy hair. I wore my ninja attire, not wanting to think about anything that happened last night, not the date, not him, not the amount of chocolate I ate.

Yes, training grounds was a solution since I woke up in a pretty unpleasant mood, a minor headache from the amount of candy I ate last night, which was only 10 variety chocolate flavors. I fixed my throbbing pain with some medical chakra, yet that didn't make my mood any better, so the first thing that crossed my mind was to let it all out by crushing trees and the helpless ground.

As I did my training, I start to slowly recalling what have happened yesterday…

_I really don't know how our conversation escalated in talking about the fourth shinobi war. He mentioned that he lost someone he loves during the war which I only reacted by apologizing, his expression went empty for a millisecond but then he smiled, it wasn't fake smile, it was filled with unspoken emotions, but his eyes showed so many feelings that I didn't want to feel again, it left my heart aching._

_I asked myself:_

'_What the hell am I doing?'_

_He was so sincere, so devoted to start anew page, hoping that his pain will fade, while me here, using him as a check to be sure of my feelings. I was ashamed at myself!_

_Our date ended, I told him that we had a great time, but 'us' wouldn't work, I owed him a reason, I did not want him to think that i didn't like anything about him, he was perfect, a doctor, handsome and in terms of 'Handsome' he was really handsome, his light honey eyes matching his marigold hair mixed with amber colored tresses and well-built masculine body, he's every girl's prince charming. I told him that I have feelings for someone else, that I was confused, I didn't lie to him, it was truth after all_

_We went our separate ways._

Another tree fell due my anger-induced punch. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of hand and looked at the clouded sky it was probably six sharp. I heard footsteps behind me, from the chakra signature, I hope I was wrong, but I wasn't. I don't know but I was just not ready to see him despite the fact that part of me didn't wanna see him my mood brightened up regardless of my unnecessary nervousness.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" his trademark smile was in place.

"Good Morning Naruto" I smiled back, when I saw him, I was happy to see him. But then last night came into mind, it didn't change my mood, I was happy, for him after all. it was strange feeling to be that content in seeing him.

"Hey Naruto since you're here wanna spar?" I suggested.

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

He sure got faster with those missions that Tsunade have been giving him, but the blonde misunderstood my punches this time, if he wasn't fast, I would've dislocated his shoulder and detached his head from his body, he used his Kage Bunshin, Rasengan_. 'Typical Naruto'_ simple yet very tricky, I chased a clone till I caught the real Naruto, he managed to make multiple shurikens, I deflected them, some of them damaged my vest, which it either needed sewing or probably get a new one.

We kept sparing till both of us were tired, we lay down on our backs on the green grass, under some tree that I didn't crush.

"What time is it?" I asked, breathing heavily after the excursion.

"Probably seven" he looked at the sky.

"Shoot, I got a shift at eight" I got up,

"Sakura-chan" he called me, standing up too.

"Yes?" I answered; part of me predicted his question.

"About yesterday" he started, looking away.

"What about it?" I smiled, i don't know but someone who didn't care wouldn't ask.

"Who was your date?" I was trying to not smile, I swear!

"Why should I tell you?" I teased, it seems Ino didn't tell him, for once in that pig's life, she kept a secret.

"Just, I wanted to know as your teammate and I shou-"

"I told you I rejected him, why is his identity is that important" I interrupted.

"Well, I just-"

"He is a doctor, works at the hospital" I said and walked before he says anything else.

* * *

It was 2pm sharp, my shift ends at 4, there was nothing to do, all the paper work was done, I even did some of Ino's work to keep my mind off things like; my date last night, with Jiro, or Naruto or even Ino's wedding.

I walked to all the way to the nurse's break room, they had the best coffee machine, I poured me a cup of the brown liquid, I held the warm mug, I was feeling cold anyway, I took this little time in warming my hands in remembering… probably what have happened in the past two years…

It all started after the war…

I've spent day and night in the hospital, it was hectic, we were not only aiding Konoha ninjas but also others from the other nations, while Naruto, Sai and Kakashi did some missions that Tsunade have assigned for them, and occasionally I would join them. Sasuke was in prison, I barely had time to visit him, but I did, twice, first with Naruto and the second one alone.

Then he got out and he was different, I can't say he almost came back as Sasuke, but he was more responsible and uptight as usual, yet I look at his eyes, and I know he is _trying_, trying to come back, not as what he was, but as a new person, as himself. I can't say that I understand him as well as Naruto does though the huge battle between them strengthed their bond, freed Sasuke from whatever evil that was prisoned in his mind.

However, after everything was settled, it was Sasuke who first suggested that we all join the ANBU, more like demanded. Naruto joined and so did I, Sai was an ANBU already. It was challenging but I wouldn't say it was easy, we either came back with no injuries or on low chakra and completely exhausted to death, I would pour all my healing to aid them, Naruto would refuse but I would heal him anyway, Sasuke didn't say a thing while i healed him and its good that he wasn't complaining about it. Mostly our missions would be an SS or A ranked mission, with high paying, which I spent on books and shoes, Naruto on ramen and Sasuke on reconstructing the Uchiha compound.

Two years in the ANBU was enough for me as Tsunade said, she also said that I was needed, for she had given me the position as the head medic at the hospital. I didn't refuse but I told her I need to work as a doctor for at least two months in order to take the position, Ino told said that I was stupid for not accepting it right away, I could've, but I was at the ANBU for two years. I needed the pre-time at the hospital to adapt the routine, Shizune was there to guide me through everything, she was actually very happy with me taking over the position, then i knew that she was taking a vacation.

After two months in hospital working hours, I became the head medic. Naruto threw a surprise party, even though I distinctly told him not to, but with Ino; a party will come to existence. They choose Kiba's house, mainly because the Inuzuke had a huge backyard and the weather was great, this party was a big excuse for alcohol if you asked me.

I drank some, and I wish I didn't, because I didn't remember anything...

Last thing I did remember though was talking to Ino about hospital gossip while munching vanilla cupcake and washing it down with another cup of alcohol, Ino told me I danced, which I am fully aware to be terrible at. But I heard from Tenten that I passed out as soon as the party was at peak.

I couldn't careless, at that time I had too much in my head, I was trying to move out because my mom was trying to set me up with someone. My dad was trying to buy a vacation house somewhere in some village.

Later, Ino told me that Shikamaru proposed, I was so happy for her; we partied with all the girls. The next day Ino told me to meet her at the Dango shop, when I arrived I saw her holding a thick huge scrapbook, I sat and gave her a questioning look, she smirked and opened the gigantic book, it was her wedding planning book. We both made our dream wedding planning book, I remember I lost mine, I think, but I do remember that I place it somewhere, or maybe i threw it away with all the garbage.

"Wow Ino, you still have this?" I blurted out.

She nodded excitedly.

"I still have a few pages that had your own dream wedding," she said

I blinked, "really?"

She nodded happily again.

We choose the flowers, the dress, the tables, the aisle, the guest list, the food, _everything._

We promised, we would be each other's bridesmaids, and this is where everything became a headache, but tolerable, 'cause it was Ino's wedding.

After out shifts, we would get most of the things done; the invitation, flowers and the dresses, Ino was busy with dancing lessons that she dragged Shikamaru with her, and they had to choose a place where the wedding will be held.

I would come back home physically exhausted and extremely hungry that I didn't mind when Naruto invited me to Ichiraku's.

After three months I have finally moved out, Sasuke and Naruto helped me with moving the furniture and the boxes into the apartment. the apartment was perfect, two bedrooms and a kitchen that was connected to the living room, great view and closer to the hospital., I didn't tell Ino that I had to go on a blind date for It. mom insisted that I should take a break from work, and I think she was right, so I did.

The blind date *sigh* wasn't terrible, he was good looking, imagine Sasuke with shorter, tan skin and hazel eyes, I don't remember his name, but after our little date we never talked or even met, he was one of those guys that were meant for someone else.

I noticed that the coffee was getting colder, I had to reheat it, and before i could press the button, one of the nurses rushed in,

"Sakura-san! We need you!"

All thoughts vanished I switched into work mood. I hoped it wasn't serious, but since I was called, it sure as hell it was. I arrived there, the nurses informed me about the patient; she was an ANBU, she came back with a dislocated shoulder, broken arm and bleeding abdomen. First I had to see the damage, it wasn't that bad, the gash didn't hit the any areas that we can't recover, but we needed blood, it came after 30 minutes, I made sure to see why they were late later, we repaired the injury, it was stable for now, the shoulder needed anther surgery which had to be preformed by me, I couldn't risk giving it to another doctor, its not that I didn't trust them, I did! But once I start with a patient I had to make sure that he or she's major injuries were healed or out of the danger zone.

Her shoulder took a fatal damage, she had pervious wound in the past and it was coming back, I poured all my chakra to have it fully mended, however physical therapy was needed after the 5 hour surgery.

The moment I got out, it took me time to realized it was 7pm, my mind was still on work mood, I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, I walked to the break room band got myself a cup of water, some of the nurses informed me that Naruto was waiting outside, I changed my uniform and went out, I hate to keep him waiting even though he never complained about it.

He said he just came in but when I asked the nurses earlier they said he was waiting for half an hour, I was about to give him lecture but my stomach made noises, he started laughing, I groaned. However this time I didn't mind him taking me to Ichiraku's, actually, I was craving ramen, but I didn't tell him that though I think he noticed when I ordered his usual, miso ramen, large bowl, I ignored his look at me when I started slurping ramen.

"Wow Sakura-chan you really are hungry!" he exclaimed.

I stopped in the middle of eating "well, I had a five hour surgery... I skipped lunch so what do you expect" I continued eating, but then stopped "Thank you, Naruto" I added and proceeded finishing my ramen. This time we both finished eating, him 4 large bowls, me one large one. We paid and left.

He walked me home, and I was too tired to refuse, it was strangely silent but not awkward, we were close, shoulders almost touching, but never awkward, it felt right actually and kind of comfortable. Neither of us wanted to say anything, the night was perfect, soft cold breeze and moonless sky full of stars, I felt safe, it was a warm feeling, I haven't felt like this in damn long time, maybe I shouldn't refuse when he asks to take me home.

We were closer to my apartment and I had to say something,

"Naruto," not meeting his eyes.

"Hmmm" he hummed.

"Thank you"

"For what?" he asked. I know he was looking at me but I wasn't ready to see what expression his face wore.

"For everything" i sounded like I was going away, and maybe I was.

We were in front of my door, "its a long day, isn't it? Want a cup of tea?" I was changing the subject.

"No, Sakura-chan, you need to rest" he placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him, telling him that it was okay but he said he needed to sleep too, since Tsunade needed him at his office tomorrow morning at 6.

"Another mission?" I said, Tsunade was sending Naruto on missions so he would have at least more than 20 successful missions in each rank so he can be qualified as a Hokage, it wasn't necessary task in order for someone to be a Hokage, but Tsunade insisted.

"I suppose so" he was rubbing the back of his head.

"if it was then tell me that you're going! Last time you didn't tell me!"

"I told you!" he insisted

"No you didn't! I had to ask Shizune"

"Yes I did!" he beamed.

"And when was that?" I raised a brow

"At the hospital, when you and Oba-chan were talking and I came to you and told you that I am going!" he explained.

I tilted my head, trying to remember anything, and then it hit me! I _was_ talking to Tsunade about my days off, and he came, said something about Lee-san giving him a challenge and a mission with Kakashi-sensei…

"Yes you did…" I whispered.

"See! I told you!" he folded his arms and grinned.

"Okay okay" I dismissed the thought that I was wrong and he was right... Ugh I hated that.

At least now I know that he didn't forget to tell me, I felt kinda relieved. Like I was still important to him.

We bid goodbyes, I opened the door of my apartment, kicked off my shoes, changed into pjs and literally threw myself in bed, I slept soundly, with no nightmares or any _awkward_dreams.

* * *

The following day I woke up in a good mood, the view was great, the sun was just rising, I took a shower, my breakfast was pancakes, I know I will regret it but _oh well_. I choose the best outfit in my closet, which was a red top and mid-length creamy skirt, with little makeup and navy ninja sandals. I went to the hospital, it was pretty early, I wore my white robe, first things first, I went to the lady ANBU patient, her name was Mai, she was very pretty she had a petite face and iris eyes, not to mention the black tresses that designed her face, she had a scar on her left eye, like Kakashi's but that didn't ruin her beauty. I know her, she was exceptional in S rank missions, she would finish them perfectly, and she was one of the top Jounins, like Kurenai-sensei but she was young if you compared her to Kurenai- sensei.

Her wounds were stable, actually pretty good, she was out of the danger zone, I told her about the physical therapy and she listened and nodded. At the same time, Jiro-san came into the room, we exchanged good mornings, he asked how she was, and she answered with fine. The nurses came to check on her patches, we got out of the room.

Strangely it wasn't discomforting between us, he complimented me about my skills, I recommended his some books to read about it. Some nerd I am. The conversation was going well, Ino came and she talking to Jiro-san and laughing about a joke i didn't understand, but laughed anyway, I dismissed myself and went to get a nice cup of coffee, I overheard the nurse saying the same joke and understood it and tried really not to laugh hard, but almost choked on my coffee.

I was gonna go see the batch of paperwork in my office, when Ino came, she tried to get any info about my date with Jiro-san but I only said to her that it didn't work out and he deserves someone else, she frowned and closed the subject. I was kinda surprised she didn't ask too much about it, but I knew why when she asked me a favor. And a not very easy favor…

"Sakura, can I please ask for something" her pleading tone was already bothering me.

"Yes" I narrowed my eyes while taking a sip from my coffee.

"You see, Hinata came and told me to tell you something"

"And that will be?" in monotone might I tell you.

"Could you ask Naruto, to go on a date with her, like a picnic?" I choked on my coffee for the second time today but recovered.

"What's wrong?" she asked folding her arms.

"Nothing is wrong, its just I hate doing this," I complained.

"Please! For me? I am getting married"

"You overused this excuse, it doesn't work"

"Come on, forehead!" her hands were on her sides and annoyed expression on her face.

"Why doesn't she asks him herself, its not that I don't want to do it for her"

'_Well I really truly don't want to! We are not fourteen! This is childish'_

"But its just not my position to go and ask him you know" I continued, okay my mind had another reason for not accepting this 'favor'.

"You're his teammate! DUH!" she threw her arms in the air.

"No"

"Please?"

"No. Means no" '_is she crazy?'_

"Come on!"

"Ino!"

"Sakura!"

we kept looking at each other, to see who will break first…

"Dont tell me you have feelings for him?" she teased.

"What?!" I wasn't surprised really, I knew she will ask about my feelings.

"Then What is it?!" she asked.

"Ok, I will try, TRY!" I gave up.

"Thanks!" and she left. Leaving me in a total chaos.

Now, I had two choices, either tell him now or just not tell him. i would panic but it was his decision.. But why me asking him? I was thinking of re-talking to Ino about this and Hinata too.

* * *

**(edited 28.11.2014)**

**oh and from now on it wouldn't be sakura POV anymore. it will the narrator talking.**


	3. it will always be okay

**Its funny how I have chapter 7 ready but not chapter 5 or 6.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto will always belong to a guy name kishi.**

* * *

Sakura went back to her office, decided to do some paper work, to just get it all together, it was sudden and not expected for Ino! What had she agreed to exactly? To set up Naruto and Hinata on a date? A picnic? Okay that was kind of unacceptable in her mind. Should she refuse?

But Hinata is her friend and what would Hinata think of her if she refused? Not wanting to help her to be with Naruto?

And its not like Hinata doesn't like him.

A memory of Hinata confessing to Naruto during Pein attack came to Sakura's mind, and she started making assumptions,

'_Maybe she deserves a chance to be with Naruto?'_

She thought that _if _Hinata and Naruto had a spark, then let that spark be whatever it will be. She can go date him, as long as Naruto is happy.

However, it won't be **her** _that will_ bring them together, she didn't know why exactly, but she just didn't want to and that was it, no more thinking about it.

After all it's her choice.

Naruto was so important to her, so important that she wants, no _needed _him by her side, it was worrying to have him paying attention to any girl beside her. Was she too selfish?

The pink haired medic decided to go to Ino and tell her that she does not want to be involved with this little set-up date. She wasn't gonna force herself in doing something she didn't want to do. Just the thought of going and asking Naruto about it stung her heart.

She slammed both her palms on the desk and decide to go and get it over with.

The head medic walked through the hospital hallway, looking for her friend, when she passed by Mai's room, her patient from yesterday, she stopped at the door, before coming in she heard Jiro talking inside the room, she was gonna leave when she heard their conversation,

_"We've met before, haven't we?" she heard her say, her voice was so soft._

_"Glad you remembered" Jiro was chuckling_

There was a pause; Sakura took silent steps closer

_"How is she?" Mai said in choked voice._

Sakura immediately left.

She knew it was something very personal. She didn't want eavesdrop. Whatever what between both of them, it wasn't her business. She had other stuff to think about.

* * *

_Earlier in Mai's room,_

We've met before, haven't we?" She looked at him, eyes sparkling with contentment, making her petite face glow.

He looked down for a second and glanced back at her with a appreciated smile "Glad you remembered"

She didn't notice her cheeks going red, but he did, and it was so beautiful. Most beautiful sight in his eyes right now

"How is she?" She had to ask.

The atmosphere changed like a happy vacation day for the familiars until someone heeding everyone for a hurricane coming.

"She's gone" His voice was dry; the words were hard to say, as if it was exacting for him to believe.

"I-I'm sorry" she looked at her hands that were attached to IV tube.

"It's okay, took me time to believe that she wasn't here anymore" he chuckled his smile almost made her believe that he was okay until she met his eyes, they were filled with layers of sorrow and grieve, she looked away only for a second till her gaze went back to him, she felt bad for asking, she knew this haunting feeling, she knew and no one is supposed to go through this.

"I don't know if this will make you feel better, but I always believed that if something was to be taken away from you, you will eventually get something else to lift you up, something with equal value to what you've lost" her voice was soothing to him, it surprised him how his feelings slowly changed into the better, before he would sunk in melancholy and grieve and it would tire him to extent, but now he found that it didn't take that much to time to recover

"I-I know I sound a bit cliché, but I always believed in this saying" she smiled

"Thank you" he almost interrupted her.

They both smiled at each other.

* * *

Sakura let a long sigh escape; she was tired, mentally that is. Even though she was done for the day, there was something bothering her, she knew but she didn't want to admit. It was a pain in the arse to think about it anyway.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" She heard a voice behind her. She recognized it, she cursed under her breath, her mind immediately thought about her unfinished business with Ino.

She didn't turn to see him; she needed to clear her mind off things before she could face him.

'_Is it me or Naruto just comes in really bad timings'_

"hii Saa~akura-chan"

'_Nah it's just me'_

"H-hi" she stuttered, her voice was weak.

"Hi" she finally said with little awkward greeting wave.

"Hi" he greets her back, noticing her nervousness.

"Did something happen?" He frowned, he noticed her eyes were tired, and something was definitely bothering her. Ever since her blind date, he knew something was bothering her, he actually found the time to dig throughout her "date's" identity, and he was this asshole doctor named jira or something.

"What happened Sakura-ch-" he asked.

"No, Naruto, I am fine" she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?" his stern gaze never leaving her eyes.

"Yes, definitely" she gave a full smile.

"Wanna get some ramen then!" he smiled back.

"I will pass" she refused, still smiling.

"Come on! It's on me!" he said cheerily.

"Hmmmm" she hummed, she put a finger on her chin thinking. She was gonna say yes, anyways but she loved teasing him.

"Okay" she agreed, she flashed another smile, she suddenly wanted to just concentrate all her energy to spend time with him.

They started walking to their destination.

"So Sakura are you free this evening?" he asked, his right hand in his pocket while the other was scratching the back of his head,

"Yeah..." there was silence before she confirmed

"Why are you asking" she folded her arms.

"Nothing" he murmured

The walked to Ichiraku's Naruto ordered his usual while Sakura ordered a small size miso ramen. They both were pretty hungry so the silence that was between them wasn't awkward.

"Thanks Naruto. For the lunch" Sakura thanked him, she was wiping her mouth with a tissue

"You're welcome," he said after he sipped the soup that remained in his ramen bowl.

Sakura stood up. When Naruto held her wrist, she turned her head to look at him confused by his sudden action.

"S-Sakura-chan... "

She didn't get mad, she didn't even frown, and she sat on the stool facing him. She was following her instinct,

"Yes?" She said softly.

Now she was regretting her actions, for there was approximately 9.7cm separating them.

Naruto was surprised at her reaction, the ramen must had something that changed her mood,

"Err.. Hhhh.. C-can you meet me by the gates today at dusk" he said placing his hand behind his head.

"You have a mission? Already?"

"Yeah, I will go with Kakashi-sensei, it's S-ranked" He explained

"And I just want to see you before I go"

"I-umm- okay" she hesitated at first but agreed with a soft, the smile that made Naruto's heart take a new pace in beating.

Sakura noticed his cheeks plastered with blushes, causing hers to have the same act.

She was gonna ask him why he wanted to see her but he bid his goodbyes and due the little moment that made her distracted.

* * *

Konoha Hospital , 8:09pm

it was an exhausting day for Ino, first Forehead didn't ask Naruto if he wanted to go out with Hinata, her fiancé is on a mission and she was drained, her shift ends at 10pm, she glared at the clock. Literally.

She smelled brewed delicious coffee; she lifted her head to see Jiro holding two cups,

"Long shift huh?"

"T-thank you" she blinked, taking the warm cup into her cold hands.

"You're welcome" he took a seat next to her, since they were sitting in the staff room.

"A very long shift indeed" the blonde took a sip, she hummed at the awakening taste of the warming beverage.

"The date was a mistake right?" she looked at her cup; her eyes full of feelings that varied from regret to sorrow. It was another mistake she made to her best friend, which must've explained her actions this morning.

"Huh?" he exclaimed, his head turned to see Ino.

"No, Sakura-san was very nice" he immediately answered.

"Its just I don't think it would work out between us" his eyes softened, looking straight.

"But it was good to know more about our head medic" he smiled.

"I thought since you and her had so much in common, something might click, ya know" she sighed.

"She makes me worry sometimes," she confessed.

Jiro didn't say a thing, he knew that Ino and Sakura-san are very close friends. And he didn't know what to say to make this conversation alive.

"So what between you and Mai-chan" she asked. Taking another warm sip, to energize her fatigued body.

"Mai-ch—what?!" he stuttered, at the mention of her name and the suffix that followed.

Ino could see a wide clear blush appear on his face.

"Yeah, you're always checking on her," she gave him a mischievous look.

"Nothing is between us, she's just my patient" his tone was firm but the blush just ruined his tough act.

"Are you sure? She asked for her discharged papers just now?" Ino said.

"W-what?"

"Don't worry, her condition is critical, she can't get out yet, she needs at least to stay here for two weeks with the physical therapy" Ino took her last sip, and walked to throw the cup in the trash can.

"Oh" he said.

"So she's just a patient huh?" Ino rested her chin on her palm,

Jiro didn't say anything and the silence between them crept back. Ino felt like he was going to say something, he was looking at his hands, his arched a little bit, his lips made a thin line, and his eyes were dark and somber.

"she saved us" he said under his breath.

"Us?" Ino frowned.

"It was at the start of the fourth shinobi war, me and my wife were serving the medical team, we worked day and night, treating wounded shinobi"

"we were attacked by rouge ninjas, my wife went to get more supplies from another tent, she kept insisting that I don't keep following her. And I always did, but this one time…. I decided to stay and check on the wounded" his eyes were clouded with tears.

"And that when I heard her scream, I ran as fast as I can, looking for her voice, I saw her bleeding on the ground, and Mai was protecting her, stabbing a rouge ninja in the stomach in the process" his fingers were trembling, his body shivered.

"I went straight to my wife, I made sure to carry her carefully and took her to the nearest bed, when another nin came, with an axe, i shielded my wife with my body, waiting for the stab, but Mai came and threw him to a tree, I didn't know how she did it, she was fast, she shouted for me to go, I ran to the nearest tent, I didn't get to thank her, but I made sure to remember her face" his voice was faint, but Ino heard every detail, she could feel the whole scenes reflected in the back of her eyes, she wished she never asked.

"The injury damaged so many primary organs, I managed to keep her alive for only three and half days" he looked up at the ceiling, swallowing his tears.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She apologized.

"Its okay"

'_It will always be okay...'_

* * *

_**(edited 28.11.2014)**_

**Next chapter will have more drama; and Promised Confession will be continued.(December)**


	4. emerald surprise?

**_sorry for being late. _**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishi and SP, so that is why i am here, in ff. _**

* * *

_"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered under his breath._

_"She will like this one!" Chouji pointed at one of the pieces of the jewelry._

_"I need to think about this" Shikamaru said._

_"Yeah of course! Last time that wooden bear statue you got her was used for fire" Naruto laughed._

_"At least it came in handy" the shadow user answered._

_"You don't understand- she hated it" Chouji said after eating another handful of chips._

_Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes, this was just annoying on a new level. He looked at all the engagement rings they have, they were all suitable but not what he had in mind. _

"_Look, you're not being yourself, it doesn't require that much thinking just pick one that will suit her" Naruto shrugged. _

_Shikamaru decided to follow the idiot advice, he scanned the line of rings that was in front of him for the eleventh time, his eyes laid on a silver ring, crowned with a square diamond, simple and perfect, he had saved his money for this, Shikamaru pointed at the ring for the salesman to hand it to him, he took it twirled it a bit to see its shine, he imagined her excitement and her glowing smile, which made his lips stretch in a smile too. _

_"So it's this one" Chouji confirmed._

_"Excellent choice sir" The salesmen said in agreement._

_Meanwhile Naruto was staring at the other side of the jewelry that was presented in front of him, he wasn't interested at first, but when they had to help Shikamaru in choosing the engagement ring, he had a little idea in his mind. _

_He kept looking at the necklaces, searching for something that would fit _her_._

_His eyes landed on a golden necklace, that had a small diamond shaped emerald jewel in the middle, the color was perfect for her. Getting her a necklace would be a perfect opportunity to finally confess his feelings for her. _

_Naruto looked at the price that was hell expensive, it will cost him his pay for two A-rank missions! Or maybe three. _

_Shikamaru cleared his throat, which brought Naruto to the real reason why they were in the jewelry store,_

_"You picked something?" Naruto asked nervously,_

_"Yeah and I am done, are _you_ gonna choose something for a _someone_?" Shikamaru raised a brow followed by a smirk._

_"N-no" Naruto muttered and chuckled._

_Shikamaru wanted to go alone to get the ring, but Chouji and Naruto happened to come along, he thought it wouldn't be _that_ troublesome but it was. _

_They exited the shop; Shikamaru placed the box in the inner pocket of his hunter green jounin jacket._

_They all went to the barbecue, since Kiba, Neji, Lee and Shino will be there. Naruto made an excuse to go somewhere else and told them he will meet them at the shop later._

* * *

2 Weeks Later

_5am, At the Hokage's office_

"There's a scroll, it have been lost during the fourth shinobi war, we recently got information that it was found in lightening country, they were supposed to bring it to us, but a band of rouge-nins hijacked the ship and took it" Tsunade explained, she was standing, her back was turned to the ninjas behind her, she was looking at the slow sunrise, her eyes sulked in the captivating routine scenery.

"They were seen near Rice Country, follow them there and retrieve the scroll, it won't be easy, the scroll is used to seal an enormous about of chakra that can destroy a village in seconds, the chakra could be taken from either a junchurikis or any person or an object with huge chakra stock" she turned to look at the four ANBUs.

"I will send backup after a week from your departure" she reassured them.

"Hai!" the ANBUs saluted.

Tsunade received news that the ANBU team failed in getting the sacred scroll back. She knew this wont be easy, the scroll is sacrosanct, it needs to be in safe secure place or the results in it falling in the wrong hands could lead to deadly consequences, but the more time passed the more people knew about it and that will expose this destructive weapon to many enemies.

* * *

It would be the most reckless decision that Fifth Hokage had make but it was mandatory. However she needed to consider it, so decided to give the ANBU another chance before making that reckless decision and it was to send Naruto and Kakashi, Yamato and either Sai or Sasuke with them to take over the mission.

Later that day, Naruto walked to Tsunade's office and asked for a mission, and for once she gave him one and he didn't have to plead and an A-rank one too! It was simple one, but you can never misunderstand an A-rank mission, cause if you were lucky, you either complete it fast and professional or it may take a long time, it depends.

However lucky for Naruto, he managed to go on more missions after this one, which helped him in finally in collecting the exact amount of money to buy the necklace for her and that made him nervous, w_aaaa_y nervous than he had expected.

But his anxiety disappeared completely when he came back to Konoha from his last mission, it wasn't that late that night, he wanted to see her, and that's when he found out about that doctor and the date, he was annoyed and if he was late, then all that will go for nothing, and he wasn't gonna let that happen. not when he was almost gonna tell her.

* * *

_6am, Tsunade's Office (present time)_

Not only Naruto was in the Hokage's office, but his white-haired sensei and Yamato-taichou were also there, Tsunade has told them about the mission about the scroll.

She rubbed her temples, for the tenth time today, it was stressing her to no point, sending Naruto on this mission was a dangerous thing, yet the ANBU failed twice and she trusts the team that was in front of her.

"I think you know about this Kakashi" she said.

Kakashi nodded.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed

Tsunade opened the drawer to her right and got a bottle of sake and a cup, she poured the burning liquid in the small cup and took a sip, ignoring Naruto's whining.

"The scroll" she said after placing the empty cup on the desk,

"Huh?" Naruto stopped his complaining.

"There is this scroll that we lost during the Fourth Shinobi War, and its very powerful, the ANBU couldn't get hold of it, so I am sending you" she explained, her marigold eyes were dead serious.

"Here is my only advice; don't throw yourselves in danger" she glared at them; she hoped her glaring would make them understand how she was serious about this, how they are important to her.

"Its okay Baa-chan" Naruto gave his quirk grin and folded his arms behind his head.

Tsunade stood up, and turned to look at the view of her big window.

"I mean it when I say come back safe, don't get yourselves in danger, I have an alternative solution for this" she lied; she began to regret her decision.

"Are they in the hands of enemies?" Yamato asked.

"We don't know, and that's what worries me" Tsuande answered, clutching her fists.

"All the other information about this mission are in these scrolls," she gave it to them,

She paused and took a long breath. "Three weeks" she muttered.

"Three weeks, if you didn't find the scroll, then i just need more information, three weeks that is your limit." she said more clearly.

They all said "Hai" in unison; Kakashi took the scroll and disappeared in thin air

* * *

Sakura finally reached the gates, panting after her long run from her apartment till here. She could see Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou far next to the gate doors, her gaze flicked to the person who was meters away from her. He was dressed in his full ninja attire, so this was another mission, she miss him already. It took her more than five seconds to realize that she was staring at him and he was too, without saying anything or even moving towards each other.

Naruto was hesitated, should he walk and give her the necklace? he was nervous if she asked him about the reason why he brought it and then he will need to confess but he didn't want to say his feelings when he was about to go away, but part of him was determined to give it to her, if not now then when?

He took steps ahead and she did too. "Hi" he decided to start the conversation before it becomes awkward.

"Hi" she gave him her warmest smile, she decided to be sad about him going away later and focus on what is happening now.

"so i.. asked you to come .. to " he stuttered, should her tell her? Should he give it to her?

Sakura looked him, giving him all attention; she waited for him to say something,

She waited,

and waited for him to at least start a sentence…

While Naruto's mind overloaded with so many solutions to start a proper convos but his solutions clashed with his desire to give her the jewelry that he bought for her.

"Naruto… why did you ask me to come here?" Sakura asked, holding down her annoyance.

Naruto could see that she was losing her temper and he knew he had to say something before things went downhill.

"I just wanted to see you before I go," he blurted out, all confident, his eyes softened, warm and had a little glow, he looked at Sakura, how her expression changed by his words, how her cheeks turned a little pink, she was too precious,

He couldn't give it to her,

He's gonna miss her, he will probably be scolding himself during the whole time, but he couldn't give it to her now, because he wants to be with her, and now he can't.

"Huh?" that was all she managed to say, his words made her heart flutter, did he really wanted to see her before going away?

"I will miss you, so i wanted to see you before I go," he scratched the back of his head, his other hand in his pockets, where he had the necklace.

'_miss me?'_ it made her happy and glad that he will miss her, but another feeling came with the happiness, she felt something will happen, something bad, her intuition just told her or maybe she was wrong, so she dismissed the feeling away.

"Why are acting like you won't come back" she tried to laugh it off, but her eyes held another feeling.

"N-no, Sakura-chan, I will be back, don't worry!" he assured her. He didn't want her t worry.

But now he said that, that made her more worried now.

"How long it will take you to come back?" she was avoiding his gaze, looked at the trees, at the gates, at her shoes but she didn't want him to see how worried she was.

"Sakura-chan i will be back before you know it" he smiled at her,

"Oh, you _are_ sounding like going away, seriously Naruto, what's wrong with you?" her expression didn't match her scolding words, she was looking a her feel, her bangs were covering her eyes, which carried the turmoil of emotions she was feeling, regrets and worries, she didn't want him to leave.

Naruto did the one thing he never thought he would have the courage to do. He wrapped his arms around her, she was upset and he didn't want to leave seeing her like this. His arms were like a shield, she didn't mind them, she didn't mind that the space between them has disappeared, that they're physically closer to each other than a minute ago, she hugged him back, her face was buried in his green jacket, "come back safe okay" her voice was almost muffled.

"Okay" he promised, he kissed her hair softly, he doubt she even felt it.


End file.
